Council and Other Patches
Girl Scout Councils across the United States have developed their own special patch programs. Someone has also created a Girl Scout Council's Own Awards wiki that is combining all of the patch programs into one wiki. A great resource! Council Patch websites * Farthest North Girl Scout Council * Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital * Girl Scouts of Alaska * Girl Scouts-Arizona Cactus-Pine * Girl Scouts of Central Indiana * Girls Scouts of the Chesapeake Bay * Girl Scouts of the Colonial Coast * Girl Scouts of Eastern Iowa and Western Illinois * Girl Scouts of Greater Los Angeles * Girl Scouts of Louisiana East * Girl Scouts Heart of New Jersey * Girl Scouts of New Mexico Trails * Girl Scouts North Carolina Coastal Pines * Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council * Girl Scouts of Southern Appalachians * Girl Scouts of Southeast Texas * Girl Scouts of Southwest Texas * Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Badgerland * Greater Yosemite Council Patches Book Club patch From the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capitol, this Book Club Patch helps girls set up their own book club. The patch itself is a bookshelf with individual book patches scouts can add to the shelf as they read and discuss books. If girls purchase books for this, you may want to print out this vintage bookplate on address labels for the girls to use. Unfortunately, this patch was discontinued in August 2013, but I would look around the web to see if you can find similar patches to buy and/or programs to complete. Campfire (Brownies) The Campfire Brownie Try-it from Girls Scouts of the Chesapeake Bay teaches scouts campfire safety rules, how to make a campfire, and how to cook over a campfire. Friendship Patch for Brownie Girl Scouts From the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital. The Friendship Patch is designed to encourage Brownie Girl Scouts to: * to reach out to their family, friends, and the people of their community with kindness * send a friendly message by the way they act and speak * to work and play together in more caring and friendly ways. Girl Scout Ranger patch In 2015 GSUSA and the U.S. Park Service developed a special Girl Scout Ranger patch. Ice Skating Try-it From the Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Badgerland, this Ice Skating Try-it introduces Brownies to ice skating. Including All Girls patch From the Girl Scouts Council of Our Nation's Capitol, the Including All Girls patch teaches scouts of all ages acceptance of girls with disabilities, and how to include them in their activities. Our troop in Maryland did this. One popular activities was that one mom arranged for people from Fidos for Freedom to come to our meeting to show the girls what different helper dogs do for people: be hands, eyes, and ears for persons with disabilities; assist children with reading difficulties learn to read; and provide comfort to those in nursing homes and hospitals. Juliette Gordon Low patch Learn more about Juliette Low as part of this Juliette Gordon Low Patch from the Girl Scouts of New Mexico Trails]. Juliette Low Birthday patch (Brownies) Juliette Gordon Low’s Birthday is a six-week program designed to teach Brownies the history of Girl Scouts and Juliette Gordon Low (Daisy). The program theme works well during the six weeks prior to Juliette Low’s birthday, October 31.www.girlscoutschesapeakebay.org/02_for_girls/awards_recog/docs/Juliette_Lows_Birthday_Patch.pdf Juliette Low Friendship Patch Many Councils have Juliette Low Friendship patch programs: Girl Scouts-Arizona Cactus-Pine. The purpose of the Juliette Low World Friendship Patch is to increase the awareness of the way others live and an appreciation of their culture, as well as increase the knowledge of the World Association of Girl Guide and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS). Girl Scouts of Nassau County. Through this patch program Daisy, Brownie and Junior Girl Scouts learn about Juliette Low and the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS). The activities encourage international exploration and respect for individual differences. The patch program is designed to start in October with Juliette Low's birthday (October 31st) and end in February with a Thinking Day Ceremony (February 22nd). www.gsnc.org/resource_room/documents/ThinkingDayrevised09.pdf GS San Diego-Imperial Council: www.sdgirlscouts.org/files/perm/PG-0042-.pdf Lifesaver Patch The GSCP2P Lifesaver Council Patch is an opportunity for an individual Girl Scout or troop to demonstrate service to their community, working with a variety of organizations and local resources. The purpose of this patch is to educate girls on service organizations in their local communities and teach Girl Scouts of all ages the importance of “giving back.” No Bones about It Patch The Humane Society of Broward County's No Bones About It Girl Scout Pet Care patch, initiated in 1998, has helped to teach tens of thousands of Girl Scouts all over the United States about pet care and pet responsibility. Our Rights, Our Responsibilities Patch for Junior Girl Scouts By participating in the Our Rights, Our Responsibilities Patch, Junior Girl Scouts will join with Girl Scouts and Girl Guides internationally and gain a greater awareness of human rights and why they are essential for children worldwide. The activities encourage girls to take constructive responsibility for claiming basic rights for themselves and for others. In the process they are empowered to become effective citizens in their local and global communities.